I'll Always Come Back for You
by snowflakedreams96
Summary: After graduating from the National Acadmey of Dance, Christian and Tara went their seperate ways. But when Christian wants to make amends, can her heart handle the opening of all these old wounds?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Always Come Back for You**

**A/N: ****This is going to sound absolutely crazy, but I am obssessed with Dance Acadmey and this perfect couple of Tara and Christian. For one he is a sexy $$ guy. MY GOD! I would so love to see them stay together till the end of season 3. Here is a story that I hope you all like. Enjoy! **

**PS: This will be from Tara's POV the enire time, unless I decide to change my mind.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I can't deny that I loved Christian. His smile, how he was always there for me when no one else was. He made me feel different from anyone else. His love and affection made me a better dancer. I was always at my best when he was my partner. I felt that if he was forever my partner that I was invincible, that no one could touch me.

He was that certain special one that every person has in their life. I can remember my first time at the National Acadmey of Dance. I walked straight into the boys changing room and he came in while I was in my pathetic white cotton bra. I can still hear him calling me training bra. I smiled at the thought of my stupid nickname, but it was worth it. He became my partner for the next 3 years at the acadmey. We went through everything together.

My favorite memory was of us when he had picked me up from that stupid party and taken me on a walk in the moonlight. We just walked and talked about anything and everything. He raced me to the end of the park and just as we lined up I said "Ready, Set-" and then I took off, leaving him dazed and a little confused. All of a sudden I hear him shout "Cheater!" I just laughed and kept on running. Of course he would have to have those lean and muscular legs and still beat me even though I had that head start. Thats not even my favorite part. At the end, we danced at the end of the park. In those few minutes, I finally realized that he loved me and that I knew I could love him forever.

After we graduated, it all fell apart. We both applied to different companies and got the positions we wanted. I became the principle ballerina for the National Ballet Association and he became a dancer for the Berlin Ballet Company in Europe. We both left and went our seperate ways. We went touring with our companies all over the world. Occassionally, I would see the advertisement for the other company's performance and think _"Does he ever miss me?" _He always looked so happy when dancing. It was a passion that the other of us shared.

I spent the next 4 years of my dancing career at night, crying myself to sleep because I missed him so much. He was my everything. I would curl into bed and secretly pray that he would come back for me or send me a letter or call. Something. Nothing came for me. I waited nine years to hear from him, but I guess he found someone better to dance with than me. I missed the feeling of him and his cinnamon scent. It reminded me of home and how much I really missed it.

I completely shut down and focused on my dancing for a while. For about a year, dancing was my main focus. I never let anyone or anything distract me. Now that I'm almost 23, it feels like its been forever since i'd seen him, but on the bright side, the company was taking a break and letting all the company members return home for the hoidays. When I got back to my hometown, I found everything had looked the same. I went back the apartment complex that the company had bought for me a little while ago. I checked my mail box. Inside was a red envelope with my name written in script form and a box was sitting on my front porch step. It was white with a black ribbon tied in a bow around it.

There was only one person that had every done this and it was his ideal signature. _Christian._ I picked up the box and envelope and carried them inside with my other luggage. I set my bags down and took the mail to the kitchen and set them down on the marble counter. I opened the envelope and was welcomed my the scent of cinnamon. It was a formal invitation from the Berlin Ballet Company. It read:

Ms. Tara Webster,

Under the request of our principle dancer, we would like to extend to you a formal invitation to our production of _The Nutcracker__. _I took the liberty of putting you in the VIP section and providing you with a backstage pass as well.We look foward to seeing you there Miss Webster. The show is at 7:00 in the Sydney Hall of Music and Dance tomorrow night.

~The Berlin Ballet Company~

I couldn't pass this up. For them to extend a formal invitation to one of their most elaborate productions of the year, I just couldn't say no. I wonder whats in the box? I move the envelope aside and pull the box to the edge of the counter. I pulled the silk ribbon off and lifted the lid to find a stunning one shoulder chiffon dress and a pair of golden strap heels. It was absolutely gorgeous. I took the dress out and held it up to me. It came down to about 2 inches above the knee and was light and flowy. I took the outfit to the bathroom and tried it on.

Suprisingly, everything fit. It accented the curves of my body. I remember back all those years ago at the acadmey. I was flat as a board with NO curves or boobs. Over the last fews years, I had "blossomed". I was now a woman of 5'7, nice toned and slightly muscular legs and a figure that a dancer should have. I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't fat either. I was well.. in between and completely toned. There wasn't an ounce of fat on me (excluding my boobs). The gold heels made my legs look longer and slimmer as they glowed against my pale skin.

It was beautiful. I was actually a little excited to go see the production, but I was also a little scared. I knew I would see Christian there and all the old memories would come flooding back. In complete truth, I hadn't been with anyone else since Christian and I never wanted to be. He still left with the other half of my heart. I had to be brave and face my fear. I just don't know if I can do this and still come back the same.

It doesn't matter. I still can't wait to go see the production tomorrow. I stripped off the dress and hung it up in the closet by the door. Heading back to the bathroom I showered and washed all the aching muscles that were just now starting to relax. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anymore physical labor tonight, so I just changed into my silk chemise and crawled under my comforter and fell asleep.

_I was sitting in the auditorium of the hall watching the ballet. I was so amazed by it. It felt so magical and for the first time in a long decade, I finally found the right place to look for the magic. I was so entranced that I hadn't noticed that everyone else around me had disappeared and the music had stopped. _

_Everybody lined up and parted, like the red sea did under Moses command. Standing there before me was Christian. He still had that smile on his face that just seemed to light up his beautiful brown eyes like no other. _

_He held out his hand an whispered to me "Dance with me Tara." I couldn't help it. It was like his voice beckoned me to him. I took his hand and he brought me up to the stage. I was suddenly dressed in a sparkling white tutu and my white pointe shoes. Without thinking, I had heard the music start playing again. It was like I already knew the steps. My body just flowed through out the music and I felt as if I was dancing my famous duet with him again. Our altered version of the _

_Spins and dips made me recall why I loved dancing so much. It was something that i missed so much. It was completely undescribable; it was like floating on air. The dance ended with my face close to his and his hands on my bare back. I looked deeply into those beautiful brown eyes and traced the outline of his lips with my eyes. _

_His fingers caught the underside of my jaw and lifted it to meet his in a soft kiss. My eyes closed and tangled themselves in his soft hair. I had to rise on pointe to keep kissing him. I may have grown another 5 inches since he last saw me, but he himself had also grown. The teenage Christian I knew was replaced with a man that had grown almost a full head taller than me. Who would have guessed that the Christian I knew could possibly turn into a man._

_I pulled away and saw the unknown in his eyes. His hands roamed along the bare skin of my back and finally he picked me up with ease and wrapped my legs around his waist. I laughed and smiled with him as he spun around in circles on stage, knowing that he would never let me fall._

_I stopped laughing and kissed him deeper than before. I put more passion and lust into this kiss. He was everything I had once upon a dream and then he was gone. he began walking somewhere and I couldn't care less where it was, just as long as I was with him. _

_Still holding me up with one arm, he opened the door that was behind me and carried me inside. Setting me on the floor, he pushes me against the wall and showers my neck with soft tender kisses and sweet caresses. I coudn't help but moan at this. The sensations were so enticing and sensual. I just couldn't ignore it. He gently grabbed my wrists and pulled me with him towards a bed that lay in the middle of the room. Settling me on my butt, he moved down to my pointe shoes. _

_He pulled the strings that held my shoes on my feet and removed the shoes. He picked up my ankle and gently kissed it through the fabric of my tights. He gave the other ankle the same treatment before moving up to my shoulders. He slowly began to remove the leotard that I was wearing, giving me time to stop him if I really wanted him to, but in all honesty, I didn't want him to stop. He almost had the leotard down to where it exposed my breast an-_

BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! Holy shit! I shot stright up in bed and found that it was only my alarm clock. God. why didn't I shut that thing off. The first day back and I almost die of a heart attack first thing in the morning. I haven't even been home for 24 hours and i'm already annoyed. I layed back down earning a huge _'puff' _from my pillow as my head re-hit it.

"God, can I please sleep for like I dunno maybe 20 more minutes?" I asked. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Okay. Maybe not." I crawled out of bed and ran downstaris so the person wouldn't leave or something. I slipped on my silk robe from the closet and pulled it tighyl around my body before peering outside to see someone that I truly missed.

I pulled open the door and saw her for the first time since we graduated. There stood Kat.

"Oh my God, KAT!?" i squealed like a 10 year old seeing her best friend, but this is Kat so its okay. We both stood on the porch hugging like we hadn't seen eachother in forever, but in reality we hadn't.

"Hey Girl! How ya been holdin' up? Stupid question, just look at this place. Its amazing! Did you buy it?" she asked.

"No, the company bought it for me. Come on in. Its a little cold out here." she gave me her huge smile. Kat was one of the few people I knew that could wear her heart on her sleeve and be proud of it no matter what she's doing.

"So back to my question, how are ya?" she asked as I got us some coffee.

"Fine actually. Life as a principle dancer is a lot of fun, just demanding and a lot of hardwork." I handed her the cup of coffee and took my seat next to her.

"Come on Tara. You knew that being a principle was going to be hard. Ignoring that for now, so what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh actually, i'm going to go see The Nutcracker tonight by the Berlin Ballet Company." I sipped my black liquid and wrinkled my nose at the bitterness and went to grab my creamer.

"Really? Thats so strange, so am I." She giggled at the slight coincidence.

"When did you get your tickets?"

"Yesterday. It came in a read envelope with a white box and black silk ribbon." she gave me this look like I knew who it was from.

"What?" I sounded puzzled for a second.

"Don't "what" me. You know who its from." Damn she's good.

"Yeah. It's from Christian."

"What came in your box? Mine had a deep red dress and black peep toe heels."

"A white chiffon dress and golden strap heels. Hey why don't we hang out today? We could go take a walk around town and go shopping before we go see the show tonight."

"Great idea, Tara. We could actually go see if we can find any acessories to go with the hot outfits. Plus we need to take care of hair and make up and all that good stuff."

"Okay that sounds amazing. So can you wait down here while I go take a quick shower and get dressed?"

"Please, go on. I am a big girl. I watch out for myself."

"Thanks." I rushed up the stairs and I had already shrugged off my robe. I took a 5 minute shower and went and changed into a simple white dress with a brown leather belt and a pair of black pumps. Now that I think about it. Kat looked amazing. She was wearing a simple green dress and white heels.

I went back down stairs and found her looking at all of the photos I saved from my years at the Acadmey.

"I can't believe you still have all these?" she kept looking through the scrapbook, giggling at the funny faces we all made. Those were the days. Just Sammy, Kat, Christian and I. That was the life. We always had fun; no matter what we did.

"Yeah. I kept em. To remind me of all my friends that I thought I would never see again."

She flipped to the last page and I saw tears form in the corner of her eye. It was the graduation picture of the top 4 students in the Acadmey's Third Year Class. It was all of us on stage holding the plaq that stated that we had graduated at the top of our classes. We were one of the most gifted group of students that attended that Acadmey.

"I still can't believe I managed to make it to the top of our class with the rest of you." she looked up at me as a tear escaped. I smiled at her and handed her a tissue. She took it and wiped away the escaped tears and corrected the almost escaping ones.

"I knew you could do it. We all had help from you, and we certainly couldn't graduate without you up there with us." she put the book down and jumped up to hug me. I hugged her back and pat her back in a best friend kinda way.

"Lets go shopping and get your mind off of this." he eyes lit up and she pulled me out the door and showed me her brand new porche. Dang, where had she gotten this? Oh wait. Her mom was the principle dancer for the Company once so she definatly has money.

I can't wait for tonight though. I wonder just how much Christian has grown as a dancer? Guess we'll find out...

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

**A/N: ****So this is my probably failed and feeble attempt at a Dance Acadmey story, so let me know what you guys think about it and leave those in the comments. Also for all of you who aren't familiar with my works, I do tend to update on a course that is slightly longer than nessecary, but they always get up on a timly fashion. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you later, Bye::))**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Always Come Back for You**

**A/N:**** I'm soooo fricken excited to be bringing you this brand spankin new chapter hot off the presses! I hope this satisfies a craving that you all have been wanting so without further adue, I present Chapter 2!**

**P.S: This contains a HUGE spoiler from season 2, so if you haven't seen it read at your own risk. This is my warning, so I don't want comments saying "AWWW you huge loser you spoiled it for me!" in the comment section. Thanks :)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2**

_Recap: "Lets go shopping and get your mind off of this." her eyes lit up and she pulled me out the door and showed me her brand new porche. Dang, where had she gotten this? Oh wait. Her mom was the principle dancer for the Company once so she definatly has money. _

_I can't wait for tonight though. I wonder just how much Christian has grown as a dancer? Guess we'll find out..._

We drove around town all day, just stopping at a bunch of various stores, buying whatever we liked. After all that running, we stopped at an Italian resturant for lunch.

"So whacha been up to in the last 9 years? You certainly haven't changed much since I last saw ya?" she asked.

"Oh, this and that. Nothing much really." she nodded and moved her gaze down to the basket of breadsticks. "Have you seen Christian since then?"

I was taken back by her question. We both had some sort of relationship with him, but in the end he.. nevermind.

"No, not since graduation. I see the pictures of him on the Berlin Company tour posters, but nothing more." I said, trying not to think about what we had.

"Same here." she took another bite of her chicken caesar salad. "Listen, Tara, all those years ago, when I kissed him at that party-"

"Stop it, Kat. I really don't want to hear it anymore. Its done and over with okay?" I interupted her.

"No it isn't. I still want to tell you what happened. So please give me a chance? Please?" she pleaded.

I inhaled a deep breath before nodding. I munched on a piece of buttered bread while listening to her.

"That night, I was drunk off cheap wine and when I got that text messgae with the photo attached to it, I couldn't stop Ethan from looking at my phone and when he saw you and Christian kissing, he ran off completely upset. For some reason I was more mad at you than I was at Christian and I wanted to get back at you for hurting my brother, so I took what was most important to you at the time. So when I saw Christian, I kissed him. I just wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean for it to build into what it became for a while. But Tara, I am so, so sorry. Just so you know, i broke it off with him because he didn't really love me at all."

I sat in my seat, completely stunned at her admitting all of this. "If he didn't love you then who did he really love then?" I asked her.

"For God's sake, you Tara. He really loved you. When he saw you with Ethan, it killed him inside. At the Prix de Fontyen, during Sammy's suppost to be performance, you were with him and he just couldn'thandle it anymore, so thats why he left and didn't come back till the start of third-year."

"Kat, you know how I fell about talking about the Prix de Fontyen. Worst of all, I lost two people that year. Sammy and Christian. Only difference, Christian is still alive and breathing, while Sammy's-" I chocked on my words. Sammy had died the day before Prix de Fontyen and I still had never fully recovered from that. Not even the memorial that we held at the beach helped. "All I know is that, he definatly did the number one thing on his list."

Kat looked at me slightly puzzled.

"On his list of 50 things to do before he dies. Number one was "to make a group of friends that I'll know for the rest of my life." He really did do that. We were his friends. Scratch that, we were more than that. We were his family." We looked at eachother and let the tears roll.

"You're right." she wiped away the tears with her napkin and smiled. "Okay enough of the heavy, we've got exactly 2 hours before the performance starts and we need to get dressed and ready for this thing. We are going to my house."

"Your house?" she gave me her famous 'you're coming with me wether you like it or not' look. "Okay, but isn't my dress still at my house?"

"Nope, I had put it in the trunk of my car while you were in the shower."

"Sneaky and clever as ever. You haven't changed at all." We laughed and paid for lunch. About 20 minuted later, we arrived at this gorgeous house that just couln't compare to mine. _So this is what its like to live large _I thought to myself.

"Come on, Tara! The drive took longer than I thought, so we only have an hour and a half to be there!" she pulled me inside and dragged me up 2 flights of stairs to a bathroom and pushed me in. "There's towels in the closet and the shampoo and stuff is already in the shower. Also be out in 20. Hair and make-up can take a long time to do. Plus the center is like another 20 minutes away!" she called.

"Okay!" I jumped into the shower and scrubbed my skin with the body wash and shampooed and condidtioned my hair. Rinsing out the conditioner, I stepped out and wrapped a white cotton towel around my body.

I walked out of the room and found Kat standing in the same exact thing with her hair wet and piled on top of her head.

"Took you long enough. Come on!" she pulled my down the hall to her bedroom where our clothes were hanging with the shoes right beneath it on the wall by the mirror.

And she was right as usual. Make-up took forever (not really just 10 minutes) and hair was actually the shortest of the two. She pulled my hair back into a loose knot at the back of my neck and left some tendrils loose so she could curl them. As for my make-up, it wasn't anything dramatic, just simple. She had lined my eyes in a simple black liner with neutral eyeshadow. On my lips was a pale plum lipstick that made them look fuller.

On Kat, her hair was curled and the make-up was nude lips and a heavy lining of her upper and lower lash lines and a couple coats of mascara. Thank god I don't need mascara anymore. My lases are just naturally long and full. Slipping on a strapless bra Kat had thrown me, we changed into our dresses and looked over our appearences. Smiling in satisfaction, we headed out of the house and started to the Sydney Hall of Music and Dance.

When we arrived, Kat had a vallet park the car while we went inside. Admiring the pictures of the past dancers, a man dressed in a black suit approached us.

"Miss Webster and Miss Karamakov, please follow me. Your seats are ready for you."

"Thank you." we said in unison. We smiled and headed after the escort. To be honest, i was excited for this. I really missed Christian when we left, but I tried to let go of him and I just couldn't do it. Some part of me still had feelings for him and I don't really know what would happen if I saw him again.

The escort lead us to the front rows of the auditorium, but then passing the velvet ropes was a special section that had few others at seperate seats that gave the perfect view of the stage and everything that was happening on it during the performance.

The announcer came on stage with a microphone and said "Welcome to the Sydney Hall of Music and Dance. Tonight, The prestiege Berlin Ballet Company will be performing _The Nutcracker. _Out of respect for the people and the performers who have worked exceptionally hard on this performance, we ask that you turn off your cell phone during the performance. Thank you and without further adue, I present to you The Nutcracker!" everyone clapped as the lights dimmed and he walked off the stage.

From the very start, this production was everything that I thought it would be. The dancers were so beautiful and the movements were so fluid with grace. During the battle scene with the Mouse King in the parler with the nutcracker, That's when I noticed that it was Christian. He had changed so much since the last time I saw him. He was about 5'9 maybe 5'10 and I thought he was good-looking back then, this doesn't even compare to now. I looked over at Kat and her eyes were transfixed on another dancer. _Looks like I lost her.._

What struck me harder than anything was the girl playing Clara. She was so beautiful and just the fact of knowing that the nutcracker and Clara had to be more intimate with their "roles", made the knife called jealousy cut my skin. At the end, during the international dances, I didn't really know what to think. Christian and that girl seemed so happy and close that either it was fantastic acting or they were really something more and I really hoped that it was the first.

When it came time for the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, I didn't think I could watch. They seemed so perfect together, like we were for 3 years of dance school. _I guess that I'm not the only one then.._ He really did find someone else. Someone better than me. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, threating to escape down my cheeks. I snuck a sideways glace at Kat and there were her eyes still on the same dancer. _ Yes! Blackmail for later! _

When the symphony stopped playing, all the dancers and performers lined up in the middle of the stage and took one final bow before exiting. Everybody was clapping like crazy, including Kat and I. In that moment, it happened. Our eyes met for a moment so brief, a normal person wouldn't even call it a moment, that I couldn't even straighten out my thoughts. His eyes were so warm and beautiful. I just couldn't look away.

On his way off, Christian pulled a stage hand off to the side and, I think, he whispered something to him before taking the towel he was offered. I turn to Kat and she's a blonde smiling zombie stairing at the stage.

"Kat." I say. "Kat, Kat, Kat" thats it! "KAT!" I yell at her while snapping my fingers in her face.

"WOAH! What?! What?!" she just spazzed out.

"Calm down! The performance is over. Let's go."

"Right. Sorry."

On our way through the main lobby (if that's what you wanna call it), the same escort came and found us again.

"Miss Webster and Miss Karamakov, your presence is requested in backstage. Please follow me."

Kat looked at me puzzled, but I knew better than that. I know what's happening and I wish it wasn't. On our way backstage, all the dancers and performers were chatting about their performance and wiping the sweat off.

Finally were at the changing rooms for the dancers. Stopping about halfway down the hall the escort tells Kat to go into the room the he points to. Motioning for me to move on, at the end of the hall, he tells me to go inside the room.

Opening the door, I was hit by it. The scent that was distinctly his. It was sexy and masculine; a scent that i used to be so intimatly familiar with. The room was like every other changing room. Only thing different was that, there was a backroom that looked like a bedroom or something. Going inside, sitting on the couch in the middle of the room was Christian, unlacing his shoes, shirtless.

He looked up at me; shock and relief settled on his features before he came at me and pulled me into a hug that suprised me. His body was warm and slightly sweaty from his performance, but I didn't care. He was here and so was I. I lost him once, thinking that I would never see him again, but this time I wasn't letting go of him...

**(To be Continued..)**

**A/N: **** Wow! So here it is my beautiful readers. I hope that this can satisfy you until I get the third chapter up and running. Just so you know, there will be a little somethin'-somethin' in the next chapter and for those who can't get it follow these instructions: **

**1) Look at the rating on this fic. **

**2) Go look up what a lemon is (no not the yellow sour fruit!)**

**3) Put one and two together and interpret what it means.**

**Now that's over with, I hope you all enjoyed this and any questions, comments, or deep religious concerns feel free to leave them in the comments or send me a PM :). I love you all, so hugs for the girls, kisses for the guys and I shall see you all later my lovlies!**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Always Come Back for You**

**A/N: I know I've kept you all in an undying suspence. But here it is! The fresh chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy this. I brought it up especially for my dear readers. I hope you all like it.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3  
**_Recap:__He looked up at me; shock and relief settled on his features before he came at me and pulled me into a hug that suprised me. His body was warm and slightly sweaty from his performance, but I didn't care. He was here and so was I. I lost him once, thinking that I would never see him again, but this time I wasn't letting go of him..._

Hugging Christian again is like being five again and waking up on Christmas morning seeing a bunch of presents underneath the tree. His arms were so strong and warm. I could distinctly feel the toned muscles underneath his shirt. This was more than anything I could have ever asked for.

"I missed you so much." he whispered in the crook of my neck. "There wasn't a day that gone by when I didn't wish I could find you again and make you mine." He nibbled on the skin he found there.

"I missed you too. So, so much." My arms tightened around him, molding my body with his. Never had I missed anything so much. I spent so many years thinking that I would never see him again, but that didn't happen. He was right here, right now and with me. I missed the scent of cinnamon and something so distinctly masculine. It's been so long, but I'm so intimately familiar with it, that it's like I never left him. He was the first to pull away from me.

" Let me look at you." His eyes raked up and down my body admiring me. "Is it even possible that you've gotten even more beautiful than all those years ago?" he whispered. I let out a shakey breath when his index finger traced my bottom lip with the grace of a feather. "Christian." I sighed out.

Without knowing what was happening, he kissed me. It was so soft and sweet, but so full of want and need. I fell into the kiss and twisted my fingers in his soft hair. I felt a groan rise in his chest as the kiss grew deeper. I loved the feeling of his chest rumbling against my body. The vibrations we're exhilarating and absoluetly amazing.

Pulling away we were both breathing hard. "I want you. I want you so much." he whispered in my ear. "I want you to come back to the hotel with me. When you do, i'll show you just how much I really love you." One last kiss on the cheek and I was out the door, looking back at Christian who had a smile plastered on his face that told me his intentions. I looked down the hallway and found a lovestruck Kat sitting on the floor with the goofiest grin on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she had her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What happened to you?" I asked her slightly breathless.

"Oh, just the greatest kiss of my life." she let out a soft dreamy sigh. "I feel so dumb for falling for someone so fast, but this is all worth it. He's so sweet and romantic." she dreamily sighed.

"I know it is. Can you get home okay? Christian wants me to go back to his hotel room tonight."

She gave me this really sly and sexy grin. "Really? That should be interesting. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and hugged me and ran back down the hallway.

When we said our goodbyes, I headed to the cab that was waiting for me outside by the curb. After about 20 minutes of riding in a cab, I recieved a text message from Christian, telling me that his room was the penthouse at the top floor.

Exiting the cab and paying, I headed into the lavish hotel. It was nicer than anything I've ever stayed in. I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the Penthouse.

I reached the top floor and found his room number. I knocked on the door once and I found him dressed in a pair of black slacks and a deep red shirt. His hair was tousled and he smelt so sexy and masculine.

"Please come on in." he motioned.

"Thanks." I walked inside and found the room smelling of roses and chai. That was my favorite scent in the whole world. It was so romantic and relaxing. Ahh, I love the smell of that. Plus, he was the only one who knew that roses and chai was my favorite scent in the world

He came up from behind me and pressed his chest into my back, placing kisses in the crook of my neck.

"What are you doing?" I moaned out.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I began to turn to face him, when he caught me in a kiss that literally made me dizzy and lightheaded. I instantly melted into the kiss. This was nothing like my dream. This was so much better than that. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me down the hall with ease. Probably a result of the hours spent training for dancing and lifts. Laying me down on the bed, I could feel that tonight was going to be the night when I would finally love the man, I always loved.

Sitting up, he removed his pants and shirt and slipped my dress over my head. Climbing back on top of me, he began nibbling on my soft flesh. He taunted me and teased me by avoiding where I really wanted him the most. Soft moans passed from my lips as my eyes fluttered closed in pure bliss.

"You're so damn beautiful." he whispered.

"I could say the samething about you." I groaned out. My fingered slowly moved up and down his back as he continued to nibble and kiss my neck. I felt his hand slip underneath my back and unclasp my bra. I wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't heard the small _snap_ from the clasp.

Pulling away he caught my eyes with an intense stare that made me shiver. Kissing my collarbone, he made his way to just above my breasts. His mouth hovered over the already hard nipple. I arched my o try and get what I wanted, but his hands kept me firmly in place.

"Please.." I whispered. "I can't wait anymore."

His mouth that was hovering over my nipple, was no longer there. His hot mouth had closed over my nipple. His tongue played with it and teased it. Moans of delight and pleasure passed through my lips as his slow menstrations continued to tease me. My core was so hot and wet that it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Please, touch me. I can't wait anymore. Please..". His hand left my wrist and made its way down my stomach. Just above my panties, he teased the lace and stroked the fabric that covered my flower. Oh my god; if it feels like this to only have a thin swatch of fabric between us, I can't imagine how good this will feel with no clothes on.

Slipping under the thin fabric, he made contact with my wetness. His long fingers stroked me to the point to where I could no longer stand it. His strokes were slow and fast, moving in circles that were driving me to the as I'm about to fall over the edge, he pulls his fingers away. My eyes flew open and I whimpered at the loss of him and my sexual frustrations that we're getting the best of me.

Sliding his boxers off, It revealed his manhood. It was larger than I expected and that was going to fit inside me!? He must have read my expression from my face because he kissed my softly and said "It'll only hurt for a second. I promise that I'll make it all go away."

"Yes" I whispered.

Rubbing the engorged tip along my folds, he slowly eased inside me. I gasped at the pain and squirmed a little. Coming to my barrier, he gave it one hard thrust and bursted through it. I screamed in pain and tears flowed down my cheeks, but the worst was over. Right?

He didn't move until my walls started to loosen up. Slowly experementing, he gave really slow thrusts. I smiled telling him that all the pain was gone. Kissing me deeply, he started to move his hips with me.

What started as a gentle smooth rhythem, quickly turned wild while remaining ever so sexy. My walls began tightening again. I could feel my orgasm rapidly approaching. and this time he didn't slow down or stop.

a few thrusts later I flew over the edge in flying colors. Continuing to thrust inside me as I rode out my orgasm, he soon exploded inside me with a shudder. Laying on top of me, our bodies slick with sweat and limbs tangeled, we shared one more sweet kiss before I drifted off to sleep.

"I'll never regret this, Tara. I'll love you until the day I die." he whispered as he spooned me and fell into the same deep sleep.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this scene because so many of you have probably been anticipating it, like, forever now. I apologize for the time it took to update this, but life sucks. It really does. Again i'm sorry and I love you all. Don't forget to leave reviews and comments in that section and I will try and update as soon as I can because summers almost here for me! In like 2 days i'm offically done and I'll have more time for my writing, so I wouldn't loose interest if I were you guys. I love you and PEACE OUT!**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


End file.
